La Batalla del Corazones
by caty200065
Summary: Lelouch ya tiene todo listo para dar el golpe final, su corazon podrá interponerse? acaso el odio le ganara al amor, una mujer aparece en la vida de este frio muchacho y le enseñara con su propio sacrificio el valor de ...
1. Chapter 1

C G

Mi primer Fan fic de esta serie espero les guste, estoy abierta a todo tipo de opiniones y por fin aprendí a no usar el famoso texto en script todo un desafía ya que suelo escribir todo en formato de guión, este cuento tendrá de todo, pero no es apto para menores así que chicos mucho criterio ok, mas adelante hay de todo y digo de todo porq lo habrá, en fin, espero que lo lean y lo aprecien espero sus reviews!!

:::Los personajes de Code Geass no me pertenecen:::

Code Geass

State 1: Creación 

Un delgado y desgarbado muchacho caminaba tranquilamente hacia el instituto donde tenía clases todos los días. Su pelo al viento y sus ojos violeta, perdidos en algún punto del horizonte, le daban un aspecto serio y controlado. Sus ropas impecables y su maletín de cuero negro le daban ese aire de adulto que sus años se negaban a asumir.

_Por fin…_

_Por fin tengo poder…_

Su sonrisa, algo macabra, no pegaba con el resto de su expresión casi sombría, el día anterior había provocado una explosión catastrófica en el área 11, donde miles de inocentes habían perdido la vida. Pero en ese momento, en ese lugar, él solo pensaba que era un prueba, hasta donde había que llegar para lograr vencer al imperio de Britania.

Si… su objetivo se estaba cumpliendo y Lelouch lo sabía, con la ayuda de su compañera CC podría adelantar en muchos años sus planes, la gloria que antes le fue arrebatada cruelmente por su padre, la muerte de su madre y el estado actual de su hermana pequeña Nunally estaban por cambiar.

Pero no se daba cuenta que poco a poco su alma también cambiaba, después de matar a sangre fría a su hermano Clovis, ya nunca podría volver a ser el mismo. Su hermana lo percibió, pero prefirió el silencio, en su inocencia no lograba explicarse el cambio del muchacho, sus salidas nocturnas y su extraña amiga la dejaban sin poder adivinar que se traía entre manos.

_Lelouch!!! estás bien? cabeza hueca porqué no avisaste donde estabas casi nos morimos cuando no te encontrábamos…_

Una muchacha rubia curvilínea se había detenido impidiéndole el paso al muchacho, éste hizo caso omiso a la cantaleta de la histérica rubia que lo estaba regañando.

_Lo siento…no pude comunicarme... los militares bloquearon todas las antenas del área, por suerte logre esconderme y no me ocurrió nada…Nunally está bien?_

La muchacha rubia asintió con la cabeza y se retiró. Era imposible conversar o razonar con Lelouch cuando tenía esa mirada perdida, ya mas tranquila le dijo que habría una reunión urgente del consejo estudiantil y que aún no encontraban a uno de sus miembros. O al menos algo así logró escuchar Lelouch, quien de inmediato se imaginó que podría ser Karen o Susaku, su mejor amigo.

Susaku, el niño que lo ayudó, que le salvó la vida, había rechazado ser su aliado, ahora era un militar britaniano, un sucio militar, en eso se había convertido, pero Lelouch aún tenía esperanzas, ya nada se interpondría en sus planes, ni siquiera su media hermana Euphemia, a quien había asesinado el día de ayer.

_Euphemia… _

No podía negarlo aquella muchacha había sido su primer amor, quizás el último, su adorable media hermana, la inocente Euphie, había muerto por error, pero quien podría culparlo, a él que le arrebataron todo en la vida, que le negaron su derecho de príncipe que lo mandaron a morir como un perro a ese lejano país, quien podría culparlo.

_Oniichan…_

Nunally estaba justo en la entrada del instituto, sus ojos ciegos de dolor, su cuerpo lisiado por culpa del odio, su hermana con una tímida sonrisa en los labios lo esperaba, y por ella tendría que ser fuerte, tendría que aguantarlo todo, tendría que acabar con sus enemigos, tendría que vencer a Britania.

Susaku estaba a su lado, situación que sorprendió a Lelouch y lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. ¿Qué hacía aquí? acaso le había contado a Nunally sobre la muerte de Euphie, sobre como Zero asesinó a su hermana.

_Susaku?_

El muchacho trató de sonreír pero sus ojos brillosos por tanta lágrima derramada no podían mentirle a Lelouch, su amigo sufría inmensamente por su culpa.

_Qué hacen ustedes aquí?_

_Queríamos esperarte sabíamos que volverías a salvo…_

_Siento haberlos preocupado pero ya ven…nada me ha ocurrido…_

_Yukata… estoy muy feliz hermano, aunque ayer me asustó mucho lo que ocurrió…_

Susaku le estrechó su mano y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del antes príncipe. El joven militar no sabía que estrechaba la mano del hombre que asesinó a su amor, a la mujer que le robó el corazón, el hombre que por poder destruyó el corazón de su propia media hermana.

Jamás lo imaginaría, no Susaku, quien creía fervientemente cambiar o redimir el corazón de la gente, a través de su candidez esperaba poder hallar la paz en una nación que cada vez más se preparaba para la guerra. Sus bellos ojos verdes estaban cansados, había sido una noche fatal, donde aún no aceptaba el hecho de que la bella Euphie estaba muerta.

Las clases se suspendieron y se implantó un toque de queda en toda la zona 11. Los eleven, como llamaban a la gente oriunda de esa tierra, estaban casi todos prisioneros por el gobierno, la regente en ese momento era una amargada Cornelia, que juraba a cada minuto vengarse por el asesinato de su preciada hermana pequeña.

Los alumnos comenzaban a retirarse y Shirley, la nadadora y ex enamorada de Lelouch, se proponía averiguar porque no tenía ningún recuerdo referente a él y porque todos la molestaban amorosamente con dicho muchacho castaño.

_Shirley, dulce ¿que haces?_

_Presidenta que hace, suélteme de inmediato_

_Vamos unas cosquillas no te matarán..._

_¡Ya basta!_

Milly san, la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, aquella chica rubia y bien dotada que traía mas de un dolor de cabeza, a sus compañeros, con sus constantes y estrafalarias ocurrencias.

Asfhord Academy, el nombre de instituto que dirigía el padre de Millay Asfhord. Esta chica había ayudado con sus recursos y su silencio a Lelouch y a su hermana Nunally luego del ataque en masa que destruyó a la corporación japonesa. Ocultos bajo un apellido falso, los hermanos britanianos se escondían de su padre hasta ahora.

_Tengo una pregunta Shirley shan..._

No me digas así! 

_Cuando se reconciliarán tú y Lulu?_

_Porqué tendría que reconciliarme con él? Apenas y lo conozco..._

_Ok, si quieres seguir el juego bien por ti._

Shirley ya estaba harta, no sabía lo que pasaba y la mayoría de las veces creía que era una broma pesada, ni siquiera sus entrenamientos la hacían olvidarse de ese sujeto de oscuros cabellos.

_Se - necesita - a - la - señorita - Millay - San - en - inspectoría_

_Se - necesita - a - la - señorita - Millay - San - en - inspectoría_

_Que será esta vez..._

La rubia se dirigió presta a la oficina del director, lo único que deseaba era que no fuera otra llamada de su madre, siempre esas llamadas la ponían algo nerviosa, la última la había recibido un mes atrás donde le anunciaba su próxima cita (para encontrar novio y futuro esposo) con un Conde medio loco llamado Lloyd, se había aprovechado, como sabría después, del joven, quien era un científico dedicado a construir todo tipo de robot de pelea.

Ellos, la familia Asfhord construía los mechas prototipo para toda la milicia.

Milly Hija quiero que conozcas a la nueva estudiante 

_Mucho gusto Millay san soy Emma..._

_Ella es...no puede ser_

_Si hija... Emma de Britania... siento no habértelo dicho antes_

_Entonces lo de la fuga pudo realizarse, pero no es más peligroso que ella se quede en Japón?_

_Si hija es peligroso pero sino sale de la academia estará bien, confío en que podrás velar por su seguridad_

_Ahhhhh (suspiro) eso espero, sabe lo de..._

_Lelouch...si y Nunally, sé que ambos están vivos y bajo su protección..._

Emma era una jovencita alta de cabellos lacios y oscuros como la sombra y de aspecto sereno, sus ojos parecían dos óvalos negros y su tez era ligeramente tostada, sin duda su porte y temple era de un britaniano, pero su familia de raza árabe había posado muchos genes en ella.

Su nacimiento como muchos otros había sido sólo por conveniencia y cuando falleció su madre, su padre la abandonó por completo. De esta forma la familia mas honorable del clan, la adoptó y la trató como criada toda su vida, aunque luego de la muerte de la señora de la casa la niña obtuvo todo el reconocimiento que le había faltado a lo largo de su vida.

Su vida se transformó de pronto, paso de ser una empleada a una princesa, pero los costos fueron demasiado altos para su noble corazón. Y por eso había decidido escapar de esa jaula de cristal en la que su medio hermano la había encerrado.

Emma quieres ver a Lelouch? 

Emma asintió con timidez, la verdad es que apenas recordaba a Lelouch, pero Lady Marianne le fascinada, el modo arrogante de ser y la amabilidad de esa señora la hacían muchas veces compararla con la poca delicada y horrible mama sustituta que le tocó.

_Lelouch espera!! Matte Lelouch hay alguien que quiero que conozcas..._

El joven quería irse lo antes posible, ahora que la organización de los caballeros negros estaba ordenada y sus prioridades claras no podía perder mucho tiempo en la Academia.

Sin ganas se volteó para ver que la presidenta venía acompañada de una jovencita que parecía extranjera. Lo más probable era que le pediría escoltarla por la escuela, que aburrido, y lo peor es que no podría negarse.

_Lelouch quiero pedirte un favor!!..._

Ahí estaba, justo como él pensó...

Emma sólo lo miraba algo sorprendida, ingenuamente pensaba encontrarse con un niño, no con el hombre que estaba frente a ella, podía adivinar, por la expresión en los ojos color violeta, que estaba medio fastidiado, pero esa expresión fue la que le hizo recordarlo precisamente.

_Te presento a Emma... la nueva alumna de intercambio_

Milly le guiño un ojo a Lelouch, este simplemente ignoró aquel gesto.

_Mucho gusto..._

_Mucho gusto Lelouch..._

_Como sabes mi nombre?_

Es porque se quien eres...

El muchacho miraba a la presidenta sorprendido. Esta los tomó a ambos de los brazos y se los llevó a la sala de consejo escolar, que estaba desierta.

_Lulu, me dices que no reconoces a tu propia hermana_

Lelouch miró con mas atención con una mezcla de sorpresa y odio en su mirada, como podía ser, él que desde pequeño se había memorizado los nombres y rostros de todos sus hermanos.

Emma...

Ahí estaba justo al frente de su hermana Emma, a quien no veía desde aquel incidente donde murió la madre de...

_Si... Soy yo..._

_Pero porqué..._

_Huí... pero no quiero hablar de eso, me llevas donde Nunally por favor..._

Milly le explicó que Emma se quedaría a vivir en la Academia, tal cual lo hacía él, que en estos momentos su hermana era buscada por la policía internacional, y que había logrado llegar a Japón con la ayuda de la familia Asfhord.

Lelouch no entendía nada, Japón era el lugar menos apropiado para esconderse en estos momentos pero prefirió dejarlo así, su geass se encargaría de averiguarlo todo. Sin embargo tenía que inventarse una excusa, su ojo enloquecía cada vez más así que decidió llevarlo cubierto por un parche.

Nunally fue feliz al verla, luego la presentaron al consejo estudiantil bajo un seudónimo, rápidamente se hizo amigos de todos, pero esa felicidad no duraría mucho tiempo, la muerte de su hermana Euphemia y la llegada de su hermano Schneizel a Japón la mantenían en completa alerta día y noche.

_Lelouch... que quieres de mi?_

_Solo conversar un rato..._

Mediante el geass logró saber porque ella estaba ahí, huía de su palacio porque se había descubierto el incidente de hace 10 años atrás, sin embargo, cuando quiso escarbar más en sus recuerdos, Emma colapsó y se desmayó. Lelouch quiso reanimarla pero fue malinterpretado por Susaku quien lo estaba buscando hace rato.

_Yo..._

_Ohe..._

_Susaku... yo..._

_Esta bien Lelouch..._


	2. Chapter 2

:::: Los personajes de CD no me pertenecen::::

Continuación

Mediante el geass logró saber porque ella estaba ahí, huía de su palacio porque se había descubierto el incidente de hace 10 años atrás, sin embargo, cuando quiso escarbar más en sus recuerdos, Emma colapsó y se desmayó. Lelouch quiso reanimarla pero fue malinterpretado por Susaku quien lo estaba buscando hace rato.

_Yo..._

_Ohe..._

_Susaku... yo..._

_Esta bien Lelouch..._

_Ella está desmayada idiota!_

_Que!_

Susaku levantó en brazos a Emma, esa muchacha era muy parecida a Euphie, pero mas fría. La llevó a una de las habitaciones y esperaron a que despertara. Lelouch decidió no contarle la verdadera identidad de Emma, podría ser peligroso si Susaku decidía delatarla.

_Emma, estas bien, que ocurrió_

_Sumimasen (discúlpame)_

_Daiyobu (estas bien)_

_HI arigato, si gracias..._

La niña se dio cuenta que estaba Susaku con ellos y la veía de una forma muy particular. Como sin pestañear y concentrado en algo. Lelouch al notar el comportamiento un poco errático de su compañero tosió para que volviera a la normalidad.

_De nada Emma san... tienes que cuidarte mas..._

_No te preocupes yo la cuidaré muy bien Susaku..._

Lelouch abrazó a Emma y se le quedó mirando fijamente a Susaku, a Emma el gesto le incomodó un poco, pero comprendió que su hermano lo único que quería era fastidiar a ese guapo muchacho.

_Cierto claro!... yo...eh...disculpen me retiro y los dejo solos..._

_Espera Susaku kun... yo tengo que ir al concejo y Lelouch me dijo que tenía que ver a Nunally... me acompañas?_

Y la niña se liberó bruscamente del abrazo de su medio hermano. Lelouch miró un poco enfadado pero ya había ganado, notó como los colores de Susaku se incrementaban cuando Emma le sonreía, acaso su amigo estaba olvidando a Euphie?

_Karen espera, necesito hablar contigo..._

La muchacha había decidido retornar a la escuela, pese a que ya había sido descubierta por Susaku, sin embargo, este le juró que no revelaría su identidad, esto la perturbaba, el era un soldado britaniano, porque no la llevaba presa pese a ser una terrorista.

_Tengo fe en que puedas cambiar tu postura..._

_Susaku era un tonto, y no dejaría que se interpusiera en su camino, aunque..._

_Aunque quiero seguir siendo su amiga..._

Pero Karen no entendía muy bien que es lo que sentía por él esa confusión que había en su interior, la perjudicaría en un futuro. Por otro lado, estaba Zero, el hombre que la nombró como su guardián, y el que apenas conocía, ni siquiera conocía su rostro, pero ella lo seguiría pese a todo, lo seguiría hasta el fin.

Susaku se le quedó viendo penetrantemente, la joven con un rubor rosa en sus mejillas morenas solo desvió la mirada. Ese joven era tan apuesto y valiente, era tan puro que no era capaz de corromperlo, su casta estaba maldita lo sabía, la misma Marianne, su tía se lo había confiado, pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba, el muchacho se acercaba a ella y no podía volverse y correr lejos de ahí.

_Ayúdame Lelouch…_

Su hermano no estaba, quizás ahora iba en camino a su próxima batalla, aquella donde vencería a alguien mas de su familia, esa familia maldita a la cual odiaba con toda su alma. Pero ni aún así logró que su mente reaccionara y se defendiera de ese hombre que estaba frente a ella. Sus manos estaban heladas, un sudor frío recorría su espalda, podía ahora percibir claramente la respiración de ese ser que la tenía como hipnotizada.

Susaku no podía dejar de mirarla, había amado tanto a Euphie y aún así al conocer a Ema, su corazón dio un pálpito de alegría, en medio de toda esa guerra había conocido a alguien que pensaba exactamente igual a él, que tenía los mismo ideales y que además era en parte un Eleven.

_Me gustaría que este momento durara para siempre…_

La voz de Susaku era música para los oídos de la niña, pero él no callaría su llanto interno, pese a su inmenso corazón, a sus sentimientos tan cálidos como el fuego, ella estaba demasiado dañada, demasiado dolida para ser salvada, era como un muerto en vida, un ser que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, un alma errante con el único fin de acabar con su enemigo, con aquel hombre que le había desgraciado su vida.

_Susaku, yo…yo no puedo quedarme aquí…tenemos que irnos…_

El chico tomó su rostro entre sus varoniles manos y le acarició, mirándola profundamente a los ojos, la mujer no pudo aguantar más y lo abrazó apretadamente, con ansiedad, con deseo, con amor, con todos esos sentimientos que estaban guardados y que se negaba a sacar a flote.

_Ema quédate conmigo…_

_Yo no puedo hacer eso, lo siento…_

Ambos seres se unieron en un apasionado beso, un ósculo que selló para siempre su suerte, un gesto que le brindó a ambos fuerzas, para Susaku fue un volver a nacer, a creer en las personas, a tener fe en el futuro, para Emma significó el principio del fin, jamás lograría ser de Susaku, jamás podría amar, en cada beso recordaba el asqueroso sabor de…

_Déjame… te dije que somos amigos…_

Las explosiones comenzaron a suceder una tras otra, el ruido y el temblor de los cristales les hicieron suponer que la pelea era cerca de ahí, Susaku fiel a su formación militar le pidió a Emma esconderse mientras él prestamente iba a reportarse a su base, la niña sólo observó como su amado se iba, se alejaba, se perdía en sus recuerdos.

_Adiós…Susaku…_

Tendría que aceptar finalmente la propuesta de Lelouch ya no podía quedarse en ese lugar era demasiado peligroso, con la llegada de su hermano Schneizel al poder el área 11 se había convertido en una trampa parte ella.

_Yo… sólo quiero saber quien soy… yo sólo quiero saber que debo hacer…_

Un par de niñas corrían aterradas por los pasillos, la puerta de su habitación se abrió de pronto, era Shirley una de sus primeras amigas en el instituto, al verla tan tranquila la tomó fieramente del brazo y se la llevó a la zona protegida del campus.

_Tranquila Emma aquí estaremos a salvo…_

Pero Emma ya no la escuchaba sus ojos se había perdido en un universo que Shirley jamás alcanzaría. La muchacha la miraba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que le recordó a Lulu, su compañero en el instituto, aquel hombre que amaba sin saber porque, aquel hombre que podía ser Zero.

_Lelouch…_

Shirley se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre de Lulu, Emma rara vez hablaba de él, la relación entre ambos era fría y distante pero en ese momento, al parecer, Emma pensaba en Lelouch… porque?, porque esa joven estaba mencionando su nombre en ese momento.

_No dejes que me lleve…_

Lelouch estaba operando desde la base del grupo Los caballeros Negros, orden que él mismo había fundado luego de crear su alter ego de Zero. Tenía todas las piezas en su lugar su hermano jamás adivinaría la estrategia o al menos eso creía.

De pronto la fila de Mechas comenzó a ser eliminaba, ante la mirada impávida del brillante príncipe sus hombres eran exterminados como moscas.

Una llamada telefónica lo sacó de su asombro, era su hermana quien le informaba a duras penas que lo militares habían ingresado al instituto.

Rápidamente Lelouch se comunicó por celular con la única persona que podría ayudarlo: Emma

_Emma esconde a Nunally los militares acaban de ingresar al Instituto…_

_Hi…_

Shirley no salía de su asombro cuando vio pararse bruscamente a Emma, ella salía por la puerta de salida a toda velocidad. Emma debía rescatar a Nunally no podía dejar que esos malditos pusieran sus manos sobre ella, no lo permitiría, jamás lo haría, había sido la promesa que había hecho a Marianne en su lecho de muerte, jamás permitiría que sus hermanos fueran dañados.

_Fueran dañados…como ella…_

La pequeña e indefensa niña estaba pegada a una de las paredes, a duras penas Emma logró ver con todas las luces pagadas.

_Nunally?_

_Hi_

Su hermana pequeña se hallaba acurrucada esperando lo peor.

_No te preocupes te llevaré con tu hermano._

_Hi_

La jovencita se echó al hombro a su media hermana y partió con ella al garage del instituto, sin pensárselo dos veces abrió uno de los vehículos y montó a Nunally en la parte de atrás, la tapó con muchas mantas y partieron con el objetivo férreo de dejar la escuela lo antes posible.

Un altavoz decía claramente que estaba prohibido abandonar los lugares de protección pero ellos tenían que llegar a la casa de la presidenta del consejo, esa familia eran los únicos que los podrían ayudar.

Sorteando todos los peligros lograron llegar por fin a la mansión, pero una guardia la detuvo justo en la entrada.

_Señorita tenga la amabilidad de salir de vehículo…_

Emma estaba desesperada estaba tan cerca, el portón estaba abierto, así que no lo pensó dos veces y aceleró a fondo.

_Nunally hagas lo que hagas no te incorpores por nada…_

Una ráfaga de balazos irrumpió por los parabrisas y dos patrullas la perseguían a toda velocidad pero logró sacarles ventajas y llegar a la puerta del domicilio.

Allí estaban el señor de la casa y su joven hija con cara de pasmados viendo como Emma huía de las patrullas, rápidamente la rubia le reprochó su actitud, Ema solo atinó a señalar a Nunally y a contarle que el Instituto se llenaba de militares en ese preciso momento.

_Señorita queda arrestada por desacato y por sospechas de que puede tratarse de una terrorista…_

Emma miró con dolor a Nunally y a la rubia, esta le abrazó y le dijo que por favor no hiciera lo que tenía pensado.

Emma alzó sus manos y miró a los guardias.

_Soy Emma de Britania…décimo segunda en la sucesión al trono…_

Los militares la miraron con recelo, pero ambos le hicieron una reverencia.

_Disculpe señorita acompáñenos por favor…_

_Su hermano hace tiempo la busca madame…_

Una solitaria lágrima recorría la mejilla de Ema, era un signo de felicidad a lo lejos mientras se alejaba vio como sacaban a Nunally del vehículo y la llevaban dentro de la mansión.

_Misión cumplida…Lelouch_

Tan pronto hubo acostado a Nunally, la joven presidenta quiso comunicarse con Lelouch, pero no logró que él respondiera su celular.

_Donde estas…siempre desapareces en estos momentos tan críticos…_

Lelouch confiaba en Emma así que se concentró lo más posible para adivinar el ataque de su hermano, en eso estaba cuando un altoparlante anunció en fin del contra ataque y exigía a las tropas britanianas regresar a sus bases.

_Que pasa…demonios en que está pensando…_

Emma era traslada por los largos pasillos de la mansión que ocupaba su hermano en Japón, hacía mucho que ya no lo veía pero el odio hacia él era el mismo, tenía claro que su vida ya ni importaba pero antes de morir debía ver a Schneizel acabado.

_Hermana… no puedo creer lo que ven mis ojos…_

Emma solo se le quedó viendo como un zombie.

_Mis suposiciones eran correctas, huiste a esta área tal cual lo dijo nuestro padre._

La niña comenzaba a temblar, su hermano se hallaba junto a ella, hordas de repulsión salían incontrolables por sus poros. Ese hombre era un demonio, lo conocía bien y no podía creer que un lazo de sangre lo unía a semejante escoria.

_Pero eso es pasado…_

Un abrazo hizo que la niña derramara muchas lágrimas

_Ahora jamás nos volveremos a separar…_

El ataque había acabado. Zero no lo comprendía, porque tuvo que terminar así, sus fuerzas ya se habían replegado y Karen había logrado confiscar una infinidad de armas para los rebeldes.

Debía saber de Nunally, mejor que eso debía verla. Se dirigió prestamente a la mansión donde se encontraba su hermana.

Lo recibió una emocionada rubia que no cabía en si de alegría, pero sus ojos también denotaban mucha tristeza. El muchacho rápidamente preguntó por su hermana pero la pequeña se hallaba sentada en una sillita cerca de la ventana y al sentir su voz le saludó.

_Nunally…estas bien?_

_Si! Onichan Emma me rescató, luego volvió al Instituto…_

La mirada de la rubia se volvió sombría. Lelouch no comprendía lo dicho por su pequeña hermana el plan era que ambas lo esperaran ahí, porque Emma había regresado, que había sucedido.

_Gracias a dios que el combate se detuvo…_

La rubia se excusó de Nunally y se llevó a Lelouch de ahí.

_El combate se detuvo porque el regente encontró lo que andaba buscando._

Una balde de agua fría cayó sobre el muchacho, así que Scheizel había dado con el poder del Geass, fingió sorpresa y le preguntó a la rubia a que se refería.

_Yo lo siento… siento no habértelo dicho antes…perdóname!!! _

Y sus lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, Lelouch la abrazó y le pidió explicaciones ahora estaba aún mas desconcertado.

_Ella se entregó a los militares, se entregó para que no arrestaran a Nunally, para que no dieran con ella, ella…no hacía falta hacer eso…_

Lelouch entonces lo comprendió: Emma había confesado quien era. Pero eso no era todo, algo le escondían, no podía ser tan terrible que la princesa Emma de Britania dejara de jugar al plebeyo y volviera a su sitio.

_Que pasa… que me escondes…porque dices que Schneizal detuvo el combate por Emma, él es un hombre que no se deja vencer por sus emociones…_

_Por ella si… por la mujer que desea, es capaz de perder toda la razón, de volverse un ser despreciable, de enloquecer…_

Lelouch escuchaba sin razonar lo que la mujer enfrente de él trataba de explicar.

_Mujer que desea?..._

La rubia sólo se le quedó mirando sin emitir palabra no podía seguir hablando, su voz estaba entrecortada. Su padre había ingresado a la habitación, tomó a su hija por los hombros y se dirigió a Lelouch.

_Nosotros habíamos escuchado unos rumores acerca de tu hermana, jamás se le veía, no tenía permitido asistir a ningún instituto, rápidamente se corrió la voz de que era una niña débil y enfermiza, pero nuestra prima que la visitaba a menudo en Austria nos dijo que era una joven saludable, sin embargo, ella sufría mucho la pérdida de su madre. Al morir su madre, provocó que su padre se olvidara de ella, al ser un árabe su madre, no valía siquiera para un intercambio político, así que la pequeña quedó en manos de Schneizal su hermano mayor._

Hasta ese momento Lelouch conocía la historia perfectamente, muchas veces se comparaba con la suerte de Emma, desterrada al nacer.

_Tu hermano la adoraba desde pequeña, pero eso comenzó a cambiar con los años, de ser una niña feliz y alegre Emma cambió drásticamente, Elisa nuestra pariente que hacía de su tutora personal, le tomó cariño y comenzó a notar la fijación casi obsesiva de tu hermano por ella._

A que se referían con lo de fijación. Que no le terminaban de decir…

_Por favor no…_

Sus brazos recorrían su espalda como buscando un punto que no se encontraba jamás, su boca se fundía acaloradamente con sus labios, abriéndolos, exprimiéndolos, la joven estaba quieta y helada, hace apenas unos momentos, unos segundos, estaba frente al hombre que amaba, él cual le pedía estar siempre a su lado, y ahora… ahora estaba siendo poseída por su propio medio hermano.

_Lelouch…_

El joven se había quedado petrificado, jamás pensó en ello, no podía entenderlo, que estaba ocurriendo, porque sentía aún mas repulsión, aun más odio por su sangre.

_Elisa nos dijo lo que pasaba y decidimos ayudar a Emma, es cuando logramos sacarla del país y la trajimos a Japón pero la inteligencia del gobierno dio con su destino y comenzaron a buscarla frenéticamente._

_Él…él la tiene en su poder ahora…_

_Te amo Emma, porque no pueden entenderlo, porque no puedes aceptarlo…_

Las blancas sábanas que los cubrían les daban un aspecto casi fantasmal a sus cuerpos desnudos.

_Padre jamás lo aceptará, él jamás te dejará… subir al trono conmigo…_

_Lo sé… pero no lo sucederé… yo…yo provocaré un golpe de estado y me haré del poder querida mía…_

Emma se encogió levemente, así que por fin sabía lo que planeaba Schneizel. En un momento de flaqueza, luego de haberla hecho completamente suya, el príncipe le había dado el arma necesaria para destruirlo para siempre.

_Por fin… por fin podré acabar con esto…_

_Lelouch cálmate…no puedes hacer nada…ella esta bajo una seguridad impenetrable además estamos con toque de queda…_

Lelouch no reaccionaba, eso que le habían dicho era asqueroso y terrible, ni en sus pesadillas mas macabras habría imaginado algo como eso, su hermana, su triste y melancólica hermana se había sacrificado por la cosa que él mas amaba en el mundo, su tesoro: Nunally.

_Pero me quedo otra vez, sin decir nada, sin gritarte que te vayas… _

El fuego del odio y la impotencia recorría sus venas, ni el recuerdo de Susaku podía calmar la ferocidad de su sangre, la maldición de sus genes que les llamaba poderosamente a asesinar.

Schneizal, con un tibio beso en el hombro moreno de la niña, se despidió, sin antes recordable que estaba vigilada, que en la habitación había cámaras que alertarían cualquier movimiento, como aludiendo a un posible intento de suicidio de la joven.

Lelouch salía rápidamente de la mansión no podía permitir que eso pasara jamás lo aceptaría pero la verdad estaba a punto de golpearlo en la cara.

Usando un Geass poco confiable fue directo a la mansión de Schneizal, CC le había advertido de la locura que sería traspasar toda esa seguridad, pero él no entendía razones y la peliverde lo comprendía.

_Lelouch ten cuidado recuerda que aún no puedes morir…_

_Hi…_

Lelouch lleno de odio y rencor fue dando certeras instrucciones a cada uno de los soldados que se encontraban a su paso.

_Suicídate…_

Es así que dio con la habitación de su hermano, reportes decían que él se encontraba ahí y Lelouch iba dispuesto acabar con su vida.

--Espero que les haya gustado este capi, esto esta a punto de estallar!!!--


	3. Chapter 3

Usando un Geass poco confiable fue directo a la mansión de Schneizal, CC le había advertido de la locura que sería traspasar toda esa seguridad, pero él no entendía razones y la peliverde lo comprendía.

_Lelouch ten cuidado recuerda que aún no puedes morir…_

_Hi…_

Lelouch lleno de odio y rencor fue dando certeras instrucciones a cada uno de los soldados que se encontraban a su paso.

_Suicídate…_

Es así que dio con la habitación de su hermano, reportes decían que él se encontraba ahí y Lelouch iba dispuesto acabar con su vida.

Al abrir con precaución la puerta de la habitación notó que alguien estaba recostado en la cama, al acercarse para ver, gracias a la luz de la luna, un dorado cuerpo bajo las sábanas, sus pasos comenzaron a flaquear.

_Ema…_

La niña casi infantilmente se volteó dejando ver gran parte de su desnudez, al ver a Lelouch no supo como reaccionar, vio como sus ojos se fundían con los de ella, ambos eran seres condenados.

_Oniichan…_

Jamás le había dicho así, jamás le dijo hermano mientras estuvo en Japón y jamás lo hizo de niños.

_Que pasó… que te hizo..._

Cubriéndose Ema se incorporó y abrazó a ese hombre frente a ella, comprendía su dolor pero mas comprendía su rabia, sin embargo, su mirada gélida y su voz cortada la hicieron muy feliz, a ese hombre, a su hermano, ella sí le importaba.

_Lo siento…no pude juntarme contigo Lelouch no pude hacer lo que me dijiste…Gomen_

Lelouch solo la observaba no era capaz siquiera de derramar lagrimas, su voz se había apagado.

_Lelouch… Schneizal me contó su plan, luego de obtener el Geass él pretende realizar un golpe de estado con el rey._

_Un golpe de estado?..._

La voz apagada cobró nuevamente vida.

_Por que un golpe de estado?, él ya es el primero en la línea de sucesión…_

_Porque padre jamás le dejaría convertirme en reina._

Todas las piezas calzaban, gracias a su hermana, podría vencerlo fácilmente.

_Lo mataré…_

… _confío en Lelouch, él llegará a ser rey…_

_No hables en tercera persona hermana…_

Ambos rieron, volvían a ser niños, volvían a ser felices, un respiro entre tanto caos que sentían sus corazones.

_Yo siempre te protegeré… lo prometí a Marianne, que nunca dejaría de protegerte…_

Lelouch la miraba incrédulo, ella apenas era un par de años mayor que él, y aún así recordaba esa vieja promesa hecha a su madre.

_Lelouch…_

Y posó un tímido beso en la mejilla del príncipe desterrado, luego lo abrazó por largo rato.

_Que haces…_

El viento soplaba por la ventana, las cortinas bailaban mientras la luna comenzaba a teñirse de rojo.

_Me despido…_

_Nani?...(que)_

_Dile a Susaku que siempre lo amaré…que por fin soy libre… que ya no tendré que sufrir más…_

_Que dices Ema…_

Antes de que Lelouch pudiera reaccionar Ema corrió a la ventana, antes de lanzarse al vació le gritó con toda su alma:

_Siempre te cuidaré, hasta la eternidad Hermano mío…_

La muchacha murió apenas su delicado cuerpo tocó el suelo, la sabana que la rodeaba fue su mortaja, Lelouch enloquecido miraba por el balcón el cuerpo ya sin vida de Ema.

Nada quedaba solo la venganza, el odio que albergaba su corazón no paraba de crecer y CC quien observaba a lo lejos, se preguntaba cuando Lelouch enloquecería por completo.

Eacuchando los desgarradores gritos del muchacho le aprisionaron el alma, como le recordaba a Marianne, su pelo, sus ojos, y ahora estaba destruido por el dolor.

_Quizás si no recordaba..._

_Quizás si ese recuerdo desapreciera por completo..._

Poco a poco se acercó al muchacho de los ojos violeta, este la observaba dessncajado como pidiéndole lo imposible, que reviviese a la niña, que le devolviera su vida, CC solo lo miró fijamente y lo besó.

_Ya nada queda..._

Lelouch correspondió al beso, necesitaba tanto a CC

_Que pasa... porqué estamos aquí_

_Te golpeaste en la cabeza y escapaste de mi cuidado, me preocupé y te seguí, estabas desperado, no se en que pensabas..._

_Vámonos...quedarnos sería muy peligroso..._

Cuatro pisos mas abajo el cadáver de Emma era recogido por los guardias del palacio.

FIN


End file.
